


Misconception

by ajisaihime



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Biting, Blow Jobs, Communication Failure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jack makes a cameo, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Mating Bites, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, and I thirst for Ruggie thinking he's not good enough, but Leona is helplessly in love with him, entwined tails are my weakness, i have zero shame, let them be lovey-dovey, they are in love okay, unbeta-ed as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime
Summary: Ruggie just won't face him (in more than one way) and Leona is at the end of his tether.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Ruggie Bucchi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 312





	Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I was itching to write explicit stuff for them and I really want to write more orz  
> I was kind of interested in the prompt of "A thinks they and B are in a relationship but B doesn't", so basically.. Ruggie thinks he's Leona's onahole but Leona begs to differ - and there you have it~

Leona parts his lips and lets out a sound similar to a growl yet it resembles a dark and content purr. His eyes wander across pale skin, not in search of anything in particular since he already knows every nick and every scar there is to find but to feed his mind on the knowledge that every bit of that skin belongs to him.  
  


The bubbly feeling of goosebumps forming on his arms and the arousal that accompany that thought makes Leona buck his hips a little less smoothly. A muffled moan makes Leona's ears twitch with considerable interest and satisfaction and his right hand eventually lets go of Ruggie's hip to wrap his fingers around his tail.

Ruggie jolts at the touch and Leona sees him claw at the bed sheets even harder than before when he starts to pet the fur and gently tugs at the tail, teasing the hyena, pulling him closer to his peak at his own leisure.

  
At this point Ruggie is absorbed enough to meet Leona's thrusts on his own accord and Leona uses this circumstance to take his other hand away from Ruggie's hips to touch the small of his back.

In the beginning, he very slowly traces Ruggie's way too visible spine with the tips of his fingers until he curls them and gently scratches his way up his back. Ruggie shudders and groans into the pillow he has his face buried into, reflexively arching his back in response.  
  


Leona inhales sharply, gasps, when he feels Ruggie tighten around him. If he weren't already drunk and high on being inside – being one – with Ruggie he would be by then. He would even fall victim to embarrassment about being so lightheaded but the incredible feeling of happiness takes up all of the space inside his body and mind. There is simply no room for anything else.  
  


He knows how to enhance this state and he wants it, wants it so badly it may as well consume him. The touch of his fingers reach Ruggie's nape and he gently brushes Ruggie's hair away to bare it completely.

Ruggie begins to tremble beneath him and by the time Leona caresses the faint bite marks there he feels Ruggie's tail literally vibrate from excitement in his touch. Just when Leona thought his dick couldn't get any harder than it already is, Ruggie's obvious anticipation fuels him with fiery desire until it almost hurts.  
  


Leona starts to pant audibly and his mouth waters as if he hadn't eaten for days and Ruggie is a feast presented to him on a golden plate in midst of a deadly desert. He presses into the hyena balls deep and bends down, propping his weight onto both of his hands against the mattress.

  
He positions his mouth right above Ruggie's sweaty nape and the moment he opens it, he is already over-salivating so much that some of it drips onto the skin. Leona quickly licks his lips and then drags his tongue across the healing wounds; the proof of their past lustful meetings.

The coolness his breath provides to the now wet skin makes Ruggie shiver and Leona hears him whine quietly. Ruggie is apparently just as desperate for it to finally happen as Leona is and Leona decides to free them both of the pain.  
  


He takes one last moment to inhale Ruggie's scent – the one that makes Leona lose his mind more often than he'd like to admit – and jabs his teeth into Ruggie's nape.

If it weren't for the pillow, Ruggie's yelp would've most likely echoed in the hallway outside. While Leona keeps his skin and flesh locked between his fangs he starts to thrust into Ruggie more recklessly, increasing intensity and pace significantly and the interval of Ruggie's muffled moans increases as well.  
  


Leona notices the rustling of Ruggie moving his arm beneath his body to jerk himself off, he notices despite his own growling reverberating inside his ears and the overpowering noise of skin slapping harshly against skin.

  
The second the metallic taste of blood covers the inside of his mouth Leona eases the pressure of his teeth and proceeds to focus on sucking instead of biting. Ruggie twitches and he trembles profusely before his body tenses up noticeably, skin flushed red wherever Leona can see. He hears his name being moaned and the smell of Ruggie's orgasm fills his nose shortly after.  
  


Teeth finally withdrawn, Leona licks at the fresh bite mark he left on the hyena until he moves his head to whisper into Ruggie's ear, short-breathed and in a low voice.

“Turn around.”

There is no reaction whatsoever at first but then Ruggie frees at least his mouth of his pillow cage.

“...it's fine like this.”

  
  


Leona narrows his eyes and clicks his tongue. He doesn't get why Ruggie is so damn set on doing it from behind but then again, ever since the first time they did it Ruggie is insisting on this position. Leona likes it, sure, but he'd also very much like Ruggie to face him from time to time as well.  
  


Even when Ruggie is riding him, he makes sure to show his backside to Leona. He can't complain about that either because the view is thrillingly erotic as can be but he would love to see Ruggie's reactions clearly, would love to hear his moans straight from his mouth and not muffled by a pillow. Not to mention the lack of kisses.  
  


It's a bit confusing and more than that – it's suspicious since Ruggie is not the shy type, never has been. He can't possibly be embarrassed and especially not at this point after they've been intimate with each other for numerous times already now. Well, to be fair Ruggie had been acting shy twice up til then.

Once, when Leona initiated their first kiss.

At that time he had already been thinking about Ruggie excessively and how much he wanted to make Ruggie his. The opportunity to finally make a move came when there was some dirt on Ruggie's brow and Leona, using this as an excuse to make the hyena close his eyes in order to wipe it away, just went for it.  
  


Ruggie flushed an amazing shade of red, stuttering, and Leona was barely able to resist the urge to take him right then and there.

In the late evening of that same day, Leona was lying in bed and Ruggie was about to leave for the night when Leona curled his tail around Ruggie's wrist to detain him. Their eyes met and Leona figures his expression spoke volumes since Ruggie flushed red again, features softening.

That was the second time Ruggie acted shy and their first time having sex; as well as the first time Leona leaving his mark visibly on Ruggie's skin.  
  


Sometimes it aggravates Leona that Ruggie is not acting any different since then. If anything, he has become more distant and Leona feels as if Ruggie is building a wall between them on purpose though he doesn't know why. He even experiences anxiety creeping into his brain and heart when he broods over how Ruggie seems to slip farther away the closer Leona feels to him.  
  


Ruggie's body jolts and Leona returns to kneel behind him, hands now firmly holding onto the hyena's waist. It only takes Leona a few more unrestrained trusts and he comes, the impact of it so strong and overwhelming it makes him shiver.  
  


A few quickened breaths later Leona pulls out and flops down onto the bed in exhaustion, proudly looking at the mess they both produced. Ruggie is still slightly shaking when he reaches behind him, pressing his fingers to his sticky hole. As he withdraws them, a thread of come clings to his digits and Leona gulps at the sight.

“Ah~”, Ruggie sighs, annoyance coating his voice, “You came inside again..”  
  


Leona furrows his brows.  
  
“You like it, why are you complaining?”

  
Ruggie doesn't reply but he briefly clenches his dirtied fist before he gets up from the bed.

“I'm gonna take a shower.”

Leona watches him go in silence and snuggles into the sheets as Ruggie closes the door behind him. He instantly slumps down onto the tiled floor and curls into a ball, a picture of misery. A palm pressed to the pulsating and stinging bite mark on his nape, Ruggie squeezes his eyes shut and rests his forehead against his arm.  
  


“You're so unfair, Leona-san..”

Leona wakes up in the middle of the night and he finds himself alone. He already knew there was something fatally wrong but now he is convinced that Ruggie is bottling something up and moreover, he is actually trying to keep it away from Leona. Trying to keep _himself_ away from Leona.  
  
Instead of questioning Ruggie directly, Leona decides to take one more day to make entirely sure of his suspicions.

The confused and unbelieving stare that graces Ruggie's face when Leona attends school the following day almost makes him laugh. He doesn't miss a single lesson, although he is still only mildly interested in actively taking part.  
  


When they are seated in the cafeteria next to each other, breakfast right in front of them, Leona goes for the first attack. He glances at Ruggie out of the corner of his eye and flicks his tail a few times before he curls it around Ruggie's hyena tail. Ruggie pauses mid-chewing his scrambled eggs, swallows labored and then reciprocates the side-glance.  
  


“Uh, Leona-san..?”  
  


Leona has just tightened the hold, eager to entwine their tails even further when Ruggie flinches at his name being called by someone across the room. He immediately jumps up from his seat and the movement breaks their body contact. Another rejection hits Leona quite hard when he casually puts his arm around Ruggie during P.E. and Ruggie shoves it off just as casually.

It's those small things that irritate Leona because any other time Ruggie is acting completely normal towards and with him. For fuck's sake, Ruggie gets hot and heavy with him on a regular basis but any other display of affection is a no-no? What kinda logic is that?  
  


Well, if Ruggie doesn't like to be courted in a gentle way, Leona has to try something more straightforward. After school has ended he makes Ruggie search for him – and lets himself be discovered in the greenhouse.

“There you are, Leona-san.”, Ruggie sighs and crouches down next to Leona, “The headmaster wants to see you some time, something about a dorm leader meeting I think..”  
  


Leona responses with a growl and keeps his eyes closed until Ruggie chuckles.

  
“I was surprised.. you went to school properly today. Did you hit your head, Leona-san? Are you even Leona-san? _Shishishi_ ~”

Unable to tear his gaze away from Ruggie's smile, Leona sits up and brushes his glove-covered knuckles along Ruggie's chin, holding it up. The hyena stills immediately but right before their lips meet, Leona jolts at a hand covering his mouth.  
  


“..you can't do this here, Leona-san.”, Ruggie reprimands him and pouts before he stands up straight, “Well, I gotta go now. Make sure to put your laundry in the basket, I'll take care of it later.”

Thus, Ruggie literally runs off without giving Leona the slightest chance for protest.

That's it. Leona has had enough now.

Leona stomps down the hallways of the Savanaclaw dorm and his anger gauge fills a tad more when he sees Ruggie absorbed in an intense conversation with Jack in front of Ruggie's room.  
  


“Ah, Leona-senpai!”, Jack says with a smile when he notices Leona approaching, “Ruggie-senpai and me were just talking about-”  
  


Without a word or glance, Leona grabs Ruggie's wrist and drags him along towards his own room leaving Jack standing there alone, dumbfounded.  
  


“Leona-san, what- hey, wait!?”, Ruggie is aware that Leona is pissed off and he tries to free himself of Leona's grasp but his hand is like a shackle, impossible to shake off.

The lion pulls Ruggie into his chamber, slams the door shut and pushes Ruggie against it. One palm flat against the wall beside Ruggie's head, he literally traps the hyena there and growls at him.  
  


Ruggie looks at him but he doesn't seem to be scared. Mildly upset and confused, that's what his expression rather conveys. He opens his mouth and inhales to say something but Leona interrupts him right away.  
  


“Why are you avoiding me?”

  
“...I'm not avoiding-”

Leona slams his palm against the door and Ruggie flinches briefly at the loud noise right next to his sensitive ear.

  
“You've been doing it for weeks. Yesterday. _Today_.”, Leona says and narrows his eyes, “And you're facing away on purpose when we do it – why?”

Now Ruggie's posture changes drastically. His ears flatten and he shifts his gaze towards the floor, brows slightly drawn together.  
  


“...off...”  
  
  


“Ah?”, Leona grunts at the indefinable whispering.

  
  
“A turn-off!”, Ruggie blurts out, “I thought looking at my face and hearing my voice while we do it would be a turn-off for you!”

“Hah!?”

Ruggie fidgets.  
“Since I'm your tension reliever I figured it would be easier for you to imagine whoever you want if you didn't see my face. And you keep going into a rut in the most inappropriate places!”

Leona is completely dumbfounded at first. Tension reliever? Going into a rut in inappropriate places? Ah.. so that's how it is.  
He is torn between being upset and letting relief wash over him about the revelation. He briefly closes his eyes, massages his temple and takes a deep breath to ease the burning emotions inside him. Even without saying it directly, how the fuck was Ruggie able to misunderstand the obvious?  
  


“'s that why you wouldn't let me kiss you?”  
  


“Obviously.. also because someone might've seen us.”, Ruggie explains matter-of-factly, “People already consider me your suckerfish, I really don't need them to know that you're owning my ass as well.. literally. I don't care if I am badmouthed – but your reputation, Leona-san, that's..”

“...Ruggie.”, Leona interrupts him calmly, “Tell me, what's wrong about kissing your mate?”

The hyena freezes before he raises his head.

“Huh?”  
  


“Are you deaf?!”, Leona snarls, “I asked what's so scandalous about me kissing my mate?”

  
“Haah!?”, Ruggie blushes, even more so when he observes Leona's face turning redder as well, an actual small _pout_ forming on the lion's lips.

“Tch.”, Leona clicks his tongue and slides his index finger between Ruggie's neck and the bandana he wears around it, “You also got some nerve to hide my bite marks, for what reason do you think I left them, you little shit?”

“I- I thought it was just in the heat of the moment, and- you're a lion, lions do that when they..”

_...mate._

Leona smirks at Ruggie being flabbergasted at his own sudden realization.

“All I hear is ' _I thought, I thought_ '.. you're usually cleverer than that. But you get it now, don't you, Ruggie?”

“Leona-san.. are you serious?”, Ruggie gulps as an answer, eyes open wide and skin flushed. Leona removes the bandana and closes the distance between their faces until their noses almost touch.

“Do you really think I'd go that far with someone I don't consider my mate?”, Leona grumbles and raises a brow, “Got any objections?”

Ruggie shakes his head slightly.

“Wouldn't have let you made an objection anyway.”, Leona whispers and closes his eyes to kiss Ruggie.

It's been so long; so long since the last time Leona got to kiss him and it feels like heaven. He doesn't want to separate their lips but he has to in order to take the next important step towards making Ruggie understand the situation he's in.

“Good, now that this misunderstanding is outta the way,”, Leona sighs and entwines his arms around Ruggie to lift him up, “we're gonna do it.”

  
“Eh, now? Wait- oi!”, Ruggie panics when Leona carries him to the bed to drop him there, seating him down close to the edge.

“Right now.”, Leona confirms and proceeds to kneel down onto the floor, “And you're gonna show me your face.”

The color of Ruggie's skin darkens again when Leona swiftly removes his pants in a single smooth motion, causing Ruggie to lean back and prop onto his elbows.  
  


“Leona-san, wait!”, he gasps in shock as Leona kisses his way from his navel to his crotch.

“No.”, Leona merely growls and briefly locks their gazes before he proceeds to open his mouth wide as if he is about to take a bite but instead presses it to Ruggie's clothed dick.

Ruggie mewls at the sensation and even more so when Leona alternates between sucking and kissing his length up and down while rubbing his thumb against Ruggie's balls.  
  


“You don't have to..”, Ruggie mumbles, trembles shaking his body.

  
  
“Watch me do it anyway.”, Leona replies and removes Ruggie's underwear, his by now half-hard dick twitching with anticipation.

Leona loops an arm around Ruggie's thigh to hold him in place, taking him into his mouth completely. The coarse texture of Leona's tongue teasing his tip makes Ruggie melt and he moans fervently.  
  


Almost more than the sensations themselves it's the sight of Leona sucking him off that makes Ruggie feel hot and like he's on the verge of exploding. Leona is determined to go all out, he lets Ruggie's dick pop out of his mouth after a while and licks it messily, a mix of saliva and precum covering Leona's lips and chin, giving him an undeniably erotic appearance.  
  


Ruggie shudders and he tenses up when Leona makes their eyes meet. The lump in his throat feels like a blockade and he gulps before inhaling.

  
“Leona-san..”

Ruggie only realizes how breathless and needy it sounds when the words leave his lips and he somewhat hates it – it's not like him at all. But Leona staring him down so intensely, _looking at him_ , his usually grumpy and indifferent mouth preoccupied with pleasuring Ruggie pushes any rational thought out of his heated mind.

A royal mouth wrapping around a slum cat's dick, declaring them mates on top of everything. It sounds like a twisted fairy tale but Ruggie acknowledges its authenticity when he feels his orgasm nearing upon Leona deepthroating him.  
  


“Stop, I'm close!”, Ruggie warns and pushes at Leona's head, soft dark brown hair caressing his hand.  
  


Leona ignores Ruggie's announcement, he even goes further by massaging Ruggie's perineum with the tips of his fingers. The hyena cries out and releases right on the spot while the soft and wet inside of Leona's mouth envelopes him.  
  


Ruggie pants heavily before he grits his teeth as he watches Leona's lips sliding off of his dick.  
  


“L-Leona-san..?”, he breathes questioningly but yelps when Leona stands up and kneels back down on the mattress right afterwards. He grabs Ruggie's hips to pull them upwards, his ass against Leona's chest, “That position is-”  
  


Leona doesn't answer, is in fact unable to answer with his mouth full. He now loops both arms around Ruggie's thighs and spreads his legs apart at which Ruggie blushes furiously.

  
“Leona-san, what are you doing?!”

The lion bends his neck and looks straight at Ruggie as he opens his mouth and lets the accumulated saliva and Ruggie's own come trickle down onto his hole. Ruggie feels his dick twitch to life again, hardening with desire; he gnaws at his bottom lip and starts to struggle when Leona sticks his tongue out.  
  


He wants to protest but all that rips his throat apart is a high-pitched moan as Leona tenses his tongue and prods his hole. Ruggie jerks his head back against the softness of the bed and closes his eyes, teeth gritted he trembles immensely at Leona licking and kissing his entrance, smearing their combined body fluids all over the sensitive area.

Ruggie's claws at the sheets as Leona shoves his tongue inside eventually and the hyena feels Leona's gaze on his face, feels it seep through his pores and crawling beneath his skin. Ruggie wonders what kind of expression he is showing at the very moment – and Leona marvels at it.  
  


This is exactly what he wanted, what he desired to see. Ruggie's ears are turned backwards to a degree, brows drawn together in desperate pleasure and embarrassment, skin sweaty and flushed, lips torn apart to provide him with those sweet, sweet moans that make his chest heave. And it's all due to Leona's effort.

Leona continues to lick and tongue-fuck him until Ruggie's hoarse voice reaches his alert ears.  
  


“Enough..”, Ruggie sighs quietly and Leona feels a hand squeeze between him and Ruggie's back, palming his erection, “Enough with your tongue already, I get it..”

Leona has been so focused on Ruggie, his face and his reactions, Leona hasn't noticed how incredibly hard he has become himself while doing these things to his mate but Ruggie rubbing him through his pants reminded him quickly.  
  


“Ah, shit..”, Leona curses and slowly, carefully, lets Ruggie return to lie on the bed normally before he starts to unbuckle his hip garments.

Ruggie sits up immediately and reaches for Leona's crotch to help him undress.

“Let me do it for you too.”

Fingers lock around Ruggie's wrist holding him off and he gives Leona a confused glance when the latter places a hand on Ruggie's cheek.  
  


“Another time.”, Leona says, voice raspy like sandpaper, and wipes some spilled saliva from the corner of Ruggie's mouth with his thumb, “I'm really fucking impatient to have you now.”

Leona's heart skips a beat when a smirk forms on Ruggie's lips, one of those Leona is so used to seeing and he loves it. He loves that mischievous smile, Ruggie's snickering when he is self-confident and up to no good.  
  


The hyena watches Leona rid himself of his clothes and laughs quietly but feels a little self-conscious again when he straddles Leona's hips a few moments later. One palm flat against the mattress to support his torso and one squeezing Ruggie's waist, Leona's eyes bore themselves into him yet again.

  
A shiver shakes Ruggie's body being looked at like this, hunger flaring up in those beautiful and vibrant green irides and Ruggie feels like prey all of a sudden. His heart beats painfully fast inside his chest but it's not the dread of being chased, captured and devoured that makes his nerves spark – it's the exciting tingle of being _wanted_ by Leona.

  
Very slowly, Ruggie starts to stuff himself with Leona's dick and he takes the last few centimeters with a fitful jerk of his hips to fully sheath him. Leona groans pleased and Ruggie feels the vibration of a content, drawn-out growl rumbling inside Leona's chest right afterwards.

“ _Shishishi_ ~”, Ruggie chuckles and a grin bares his fangs, “You're purring, Leona-san.”  
  


“So what?”, Leona replies breathlessly, an irritated glint in his eyes.

Ruggie's smile falters and makes way for underlying embarrassment. He expected Leona to deny it, expected a snarky response but that honesty deflects Ruggie's cheekiness right back at him and flusters him even.  
  


“Oi, don't squeeze me like that just yet.”, Leona complains all of a sudden and Ruggie gasps in shock before he wills his body to relax.

Leona smiles in response; an arrogant, knowing smirk and Ruggie scrunches his face.

  
“...I really hate you sometimes.”

“I'd be concerned if you didn't.”, Leona chuckles and tilts his head to flick his tongue at Ruggie's lips.

The hyena closes his eyes and indulges in passionate kissing, he slides his arms around Leona's neck and finally starts to move his hips. Leona repeatedly moans against his mouth, the friction feeling way too good not to comment on it like that.  
  


Leona slides his hand from Ruggie's waist down to his ass and squeezes his right cheek, supporting the thrusts whenever Ruggie pushes Leona inside.

  
“Mhnn!”, Ruggie groans into their lasting kiss and twitches when Leona jerks his hips upwards once to go even deeper.

  
Shit, this really is too good. Ruggie finally facing his way is such a turn on and, shit, _shit_ , Ruggie is really cute, wearing that expression and making those sounds. Ruggie would probably be upset if Leona'd say it out loud but fuck that.

“Cute.”, Leona sighs, a subtle chuckle accompanying his compliment and as expected, Ruggie pauses and pouts immediately.

“Shut up, you pervert, or I'm gonna turn around again.”, Ruggie utters annoyed but his expression doesn't quite match his words. And neither does his hard and dripping dick.

“Ruggie.”

“Ah?”, Ruggie grunts and his eyes open wide in surprise when Leona reaches over his own head to brush his long hair to one side, baring his neck by tilting his head.

“Just so we're clear, I'm offering this only once.”, Leona says and grins, “So you better make it last.”

Ruggie's breath gets stuck in his lungs and his heart pounds so fast it might as well fail any second. He feels his entire body heat up, trembling and getting tingly again. He opens his mouth but hesitates for a moment.  
  


“Leona-san, are you sure about this?”

Leona frowns.

“Offer ends in three, two.. one..”

  
  
“I'll do it, I'll do it!”, Ruggie almost stumbles over his own words in a haste and bends down, lips approaching Leona's neck.

He lets them brush along the skin there at first and inhales Leona's scent before his tongue darts out to lick his chosen spot several times. Leona lets out a soft moan at the sensation and Ruggie gulps.

Eyes shut close again, Ruggie pushes his worries aside, parts his lips and bites down on Leona.

“Ouch!”, Leona flinches from the pain of it and growls at Ruggie's snicker when he starts to lick at the wound.

  
  
“Didn't you know, Leona-san?”, Ruggie smirks, “Hyenas rank very high when it comes to bite force. My jaw is even stronger than yours- ouch!”

Ruggie laughs as Leona playfully gnaws at the crook of his neck after biting him as well but stops and yelps when Leona flips them over so Ruggie lays on his back.  
  


“Chit-chat time is over now.”, Leona grumbles.

Ruggie can't suppress another chuckle before he locks his arms tightly around Leona and moans against the bite mark he left on him when Leona thrusts into him continuously.

* * *

Ruggie halts before taking a bite from his donut and his ear twitches a few times.

“Did I suddenly grow bunny ears or what are you staring at me for, Jack-kun?”, he asks annoyed and Jack flinches.

“N-No..”, Jack stutters and scratches his cheek sheepishly, “It's just.. unusual to see you without your bandana, Ruggie-senpai..”

“Ah.”, Ruggie shrugs and inspects his donut, “Yeah, it's still in the laundry.”

Jack takes his glance towards Leona, who is sitting right next to Ruggie, chin resting in the palm of his hand and eyes closed. A smug smile widens Leona's lips and Jack blushes.

So he really didn't mishear through the door yesterday when he went to check if Ruggie was still alive after Leona dragged him away like that. Well, they're not really subtle about it either way, having their tails intertwined in the middle of the school cafeteria and all but his senpais don't seem to mind the attention that gesture draws.

In fact, Leona is in such a good mood it's almost scary.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that my first juicy Leoruggie work is a little on the dramatic side as well as maybe a bit extreme but- well, my brain is a horny pit /shrug


End file.
